The Radio Plays On
by AuthoressThroughTime
Summary: A Music Writing Meme for Transformers Animated, with ten short stories. Characters included are Bumblebee, Sari, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Blitzwing, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Starscream, Omega Supreme, Skywarp, and Blackarachnia.


**So yes I realize this is probably an extremely old meme, but I just discovered it and I just had to do it. Also for as long as I've loved Transformers I'm surprised I don't have any stories for it yet, so here is my first one. So the rules for this is:**

**1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, etc.**

**2\. Put your music on shuffle**

**3\. For each song write whatever comes to mind for what ever you chose to write about. You're not allowed to skip songs, and you only have as long as the song is to write.**

**4\. do 10 songs**

**I also obviously don't own Transformers Animated or these songs. **

* * *

**For Your Entertainment By Adam Lambert**

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause its about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Bumblebee and Sari sat on the concrete couch in the base playing video games.

"Ha I'm winning." The eight year old girl squealed happily.

"Not for long." Bumblebee said gritting his denta, full concentration on the big screen tv. He lifted up the controller pulling it back towards his head in thought that that would help him achieve his goal. The level ended and Sari did end up with the more points much to the chagrin of the robot. Her laugh rang out through to the base, and Bumblebee couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

**All About Us By t.A.T.u**

_They say, don't trust you, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall, if we must, cause its you, me _

_And its all about, its all about, _

_Its all about us, all about us _

Optimus glanced at his team as they fixed an overpass after the recent attack by Starscream. He still wondered how they could have possibly ended up defeating the Decepticon seeker. Though they were a team, and he finally proved himself to be a leader. The rest of the team having willingly followed his plans.

Every other Cybertronian saw them all as worthless repair bots, but Optimus could see past what others saw. He saw brave, loyal 'bots that if given enough time they would certainly prove themselves, and he hoped to do the same.

* * *

**Animal I Have Become By Three Days Grace**

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darker side of me _

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Blitzwing clutched at his helm staring at his reflection in the shiny metal of a hallway in the Nemesis. He knew he was losing his mind, all thanks to that techno-organic converting him into a triple changer. He had known this was a symptom, but he thought he would have some time before it happened to him. Now he could hardly control himself as the other personalities would quickly take over, and most of the time he wished it was all a dream, it wasn't. Soon he realized he was going to have to stop fighting these other personalities as it was just wearing him down. His personality then switched to his random one and his insane laughter could be heard echoing through the halls.

* * *

**Poker Face By Lady Gaga**

_Can't read my, can't read my, _

_No he can't read my poker face_

Prowl held everyone at arms length, making sure no one could get close to him. He had always been that way, but it had become more extreme after the death of his master, Yoketron. For a while after that he could barely stand himself. He had failed to protect the protoforms, he didn't finish his cyberninja training, and he had allowed Yoketron to die against his best efforts. His expression always remained unreadable now, a perfect poker face. Even around this small space-bridge repair crew that had become his friends and family.

* * *

**Circus By Britney Spears **

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

Blackarachnia sat on a ledge a smirk on her face as she watched the Dinobots fight over her again. Despite her accursed organic half she knew it was hard for mechs to resist her due to her curved figure and flirtatious attitude, which she used to her full advantage. What many failed to realize though was that her attitude was just a show. Inside she was broken. She didn't trust anyone for fear of abandonment , and there was only mech to blame for that, Optimus Prime. She scowled just thinking of his name, and she hoped he hurt just as much as her.

* * *

**Bad Blood By Escape the Fates**

_I feel there's something that's hidden inside,_

_Creeps up my spine and takes over my mind_

_I can't control it, no_

_I think I'm losing control_

Skywarp leaned against a tree optics closed as he tried to block out the world. He heard a rustling near him and he felt the panic and fear creep through his processor before it consumed him. He jumped up startled and used his thrusters to take off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" He pleaded not even stopping to see what had been making the noise. There was no escape for him, the fear was everywhere. No matter how hard he tried to fight it the fear always won, and there was nowhere for him to run to.

* * *

**Citizen Soldier By 3 Doors Down**

_Citizen soldier holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

Ratchet sat in vehicle mode on the street seeming to be taking a stasis nap. In reality he was watching the younger 'bots as they played some new game Sari taught them. They had somehow even convinced Prime to play, and the game was Bumblebee and Optimus against Bulkhead and Sari. Prowl was meditating in a tree. Ratchet sat there stiffly just waiting for the peace to be broken as he knew it would.

He had lived through the Great War and he had been through so much that he wanted to forget but couldn't. Watching the younger bots he couldn't help but wish that they would never see anything like what he had seen, and he made a vow that he would do everything in his power to protect and help them. Trying to keep them safe from the horrors of war.

* * *

**Monster By Skillet**

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

_I feel it deep within, _

_Its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess I feel like a monster._

Omega Supreme lay in the rubble staring at the destruction around him, at the dead bodies of Autobots and Decepticons alike. He had caused all of this. Ratchet at taught him how to be an Autobot, to protect, but all he did was destroy. He had killed many, ripped their lives away from them. He didn't feel like and Autobot or even a Decepticon, he felt that he was a monster.

* * *

**High School Never Ends By Bowling For Soup**

_Then when you graduate, You take a look around and you say Hey Wait_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over, aw that's just great_

Bulkhead frowned staring at the schematics of a space bridge in his room. In Boot Camp the other had always made fun of him for wanting to become a Space Bridge Technician. They all thought he was stupid and wouldn't even make it that far. Many comments were made on how he shouldn't have left the Energon Farm. Even now on Earth he was stilled teased for his supposed stupidity. Of course he would be one of the first to admit he wasn't all that smart, but he wished they had a little more faith in his intelligence.

* * *

**Getting Away with Murder By Papa Roach**

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational_

_To tell the truth _

_I am getting away with murder_

Starsceam watched as on top of the puny Autobot ship an explosion was created due to the bomb he had planted on Megatron.

"Yes!" He cheered fist pumping before turning around. "Solemn face, solemn face." He told himself, but he just couldn't wipe the smile off his face plate. What a glorious day it was turning out to be, he had finally offlined Megatron, and now he could become the supreme leader of the Decepticons.

He got away with it for 50 stellar cycles, but then Megatron was resurrected. That day saw the death of Starscream.


End file.
